I Want to Tear You Apart
by sparklycosmonaut
Summary: Just a lovely one-shot about how L and B prepare for a Halloween party, and Light's reaction    Hope you enjoy it! Read and review please !


**Author's Note: Mwahahah. Happy Halloween~! Well, I didn't update my Vampire Knight fanfic BUT I really felt like doing a Death Note one shot…I've been away from this fandom too long and I miss it terribly! **

**Any who, I hope you enjoy it and I find it best to listen to this with "I want to tear you apart" by She Wants Revenge in the background. It was kinda inspiration for me to write this fic. Enjoy~ Hope everyone had a great Halloween!**

He sat in front of the large vanity; apply his makeup with extra caution. He needed to look absolutely perfect tonight. He held the foundation sponge carefully as he painted his face, dragging the sponge gently from his cheek to his neck in long, slow strokes.

Next he grabbed the black eye-shadow tickling his eyelids with the small, skinny brush.

_I need to look just right for him._

After applying all his makeup, getting dressed was the next step. He walked over to his large bed, costume already laid out and ready to go. He pulled on the black, ruffled panties slowly and sensuously as if he had predicted L would walk in right at that moment.

"Woah, B-" blood rushed to his cheeks and he smirked. "I thought you were getting dressed…?"

Beyond, now pulling on thigh-high fishnet stockings flipped his hair out of his face and glanced at him, chuckling deeply, "Oh silly L…" he stood straight up and put his hands on his hips, "I am."

He slipped into his thick high heeled black pumps, noticing L's eyes stuck on him the entire time.

"You done yet?"

Beyond eyes went wide for a moment, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He ran over to the vanity and grabbed a long, red silk ribbon and handed it to L. "Can you do me up?" he said with added sexuality in his voice as he looked back at his partner from over his shoulder.

L's jaw practically dropped at the sight before him. He carefully took the long ribbon in his hand and started lacing up B's corset piercings. With each hook, L was finding it harder and harder to contain himself. And finally he just couldn't take it anymore; he began kissing down B's lean, white back, careful not to snag any of the piercings. When he finally finished lacing B's back, the man looked like the best damn present L had ever seen. He had to do his best not to salivate at the sight.

B turned around and stalked toward L, the added height of his shoes making them finally equal height.

He walked right up to him, face only a mere few centimeters from his, their breath entwining and becoming one hot tangled mass of air.

"You seem nervous, L-chan." He tilted his head a bit as if to kiss him and pulled back, just enough to fluster the poor man.

L shook his shaggy black hair and cleared his throat, "Uhm…nervous? No, I just thought we were gonna to Light-kun's Halloween party…"

B raised his eyebrows, "But L-chan, we are." And with that he did a 180 degree pivot on his heels and began walking to the door when suddenly a hand tugged on wrist.

"Not like that." His long hair, shading his onyx eyes.

B laughed, turning back to look at L, "It's a costume party, if anything _you're the_ one who is dressed improperly and—"

L grabbed B's face and crashed his lips onto his, heated and aggressive. After about a minute of their passionate embrace he freed B from his grip.

"Like, I said: You're not going anywhere. _We're _not going anywhere."

B grabbed the belt loops of L's jeans, "I thought you'd never ask."

Amused because he never actually asked a question, L just went with it, happy that his point was at least made.

B snapped his fingers and pointed to the bed promptly, "Get on the bed."

His fingers slid over the light switch and flicked on a strobe light. The light stimulating their arousal even more. B crawled sensually and cat-like towards his prey, eventually straddling L's hips.

He moved his hips hard on L's, both now completely aroused as be reached over and turned on the radio. In time with the music B rocked his hips back and forth, while simultaneously kissing along L's jawline until he finally clung onto one spot, a certain spot he knew that would drive L crazy and sucked, _hard_.

Encouraged by the loud gasps and moans L was making he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled it off promptly and laughed criminally, "Ooh, Lawli-pop, _that_ is gonna leave a mark."

The growing impatience inside of L at its peak, he growled and flipped them over, the flickering light making every action more dramatic as L swiftly flipped them over.

"You really think I would submit without a fight?"

And with that said he fingers crawled into B's panties and ripped them off. "Not a chance BB-chan."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ding-dong_

Surprised that he could actually hear the doorbell over the booming of the bass, Light promptly walked over to the door surprised at what he saw.

He opened the door to L's boyfriend dressed in drag with an exhausted looking L leaning on his shoulder.

B held out a strong arm, "Hi, I don't believe we've formally met before," He grinned widely and shook Light's hand, "I am Beyond Birthday." He nodded towards L and chuckled, "I guess he had a bit too much alcohol, poor thing is already exhausted but I couldn't miss out on meeting all of his friends…" he pulled L and himself inside the large house, "Plus I _love_ Halloween."

Light grinned with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, "Please, make yourself at home. Party is outside in the back."

B nodded thankfully and continued to drag L to the back of the house.

Light snorted as he shut the door. _That's a bit revealing for a Halloween costume and why they hell would L show up already drunk?_

It was then that it hit Light.

L didn't drink. Never had, didn't like the taste of it. And there was only one thing he knew of that made L so tired.

Sex.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
